


Improving Relations

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I was wanting to inform you that you'll be accompanying me home today." The American wide-eyed and hopped off the table. "NO WAY! You're lying you Commie bastard!" "Nyet, Boss's orders."...Find out what happens to Alfred! R&R PLZ!*YAOI*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Amerika!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

Russia x America

**Improving Relations**

Ivan Braginski mainly known as the cold creepy curse casting Russia. His smiling face and silent demeanor could make your skin crawl. This nation sat in another world meeting gone wrong, silently watching all the countries try to get there two scents in. His eyes moved from country to country until they froze on a certain blond country with a brown bomber jacket on and a bag of chips in hand. The blond nation watched as the countries fought, then looked at the cold Superpower. Their eyes meet for a tense minuet or two, before breaking away like nothing happened.

For so long he has fought bitterly and became friends bitterly with this country, America. Ever since the Cold War Russia had always hated him, but lately he's noticed things about the American he shouldn't. His honey blond hair, ocean blue eyes, sun kissed skin, just perfect, like a sunflower. For so long he has been trying to block it out, to dismiss what he knew what he shouldn't be feeling, but he just couldn't. He wanted America, no he wanted Alfred, Alfred F. Jones and badly. He wanted to break the nation and watch him cry and beg for him by his hands. To squirm and moan by his hands. He wanted to ravish him painfully and passionately. He wanted his sunflower and he was going to.

_~Alfred.~_

When the meeting was finally put to an end and all the countries began to file out of the room, Russia moved into action. He already had part of his plan in place by the time he had woken up. He couldn't hold back anymore. He walked up to the unknowing American who was picking up his things and throwing them into his bag. He noticed that something felt odd, like someone was watching him. He looked up to find a creepy Russian smiling at him.

"Hello Amerika." His accent coming through thickly.

"What do you want?" asked the American tiredly.

He closed up his bag and looked at the violet eyes he had stared into earlier and on more than one occasion. He didn't really hate the Russian as intensely as he used to, but he still creeped him out and irritated him on a daily bases.

"I was hoping to speak with you for a moment, da?"

As the last country left, the meeting room only held the two Superpowers.

"Sure, whatever."

America leaned against the conference table and looked at Ivan.

"Well I was wanting to inform you that you'll be accompanying me home today," he said innocently.

The American wide-eyed and hopped off the table.

"NO WAY! You're lying you Commie bastard!"

"Nyet, Boss's orders. And I do wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Fuck that and fuck you!"

Alfred whipped out his phone about to press the speed dial to call his boss, but his boss called him.

"HEY! What's this—"

As the young country stayed on the phone his seething rage started to simmer yet get pent up. His expression went from pissed, to shocked, to pissed once again.

Once the call was over Alfred looked at his phone in disbelief, then looked at Russia with his ever present smile on his face.

"I hate you."

"As do I, but that aside, shall we get your things and get on my plane?"


	2. Home

All throughout the plane ride to Russia's house America just got angrier, and angrier, and tired.

_~Improve relations he says…Good to go get fresh air he says…Nice to absorb some culture he says…Stop complaining he says…Man, my boss hates me for sure! Me at Russia's for like 2 weeks, just me and him in his lame cold country…ugh I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die of boredom! ~_

"Don't look like you're in pain Amerika. You'll have fun. Come, the plane is touching down."

America grumbled in irritation as the plane came to a stop. They gathered their things and got into a black 2013 Lada Granta and drove off. The car ride was awkward and tense as the two nations casually locked eyes on each other throughout the ride.

_~Alfred looks so cute when he's helplessly angry.~_

Russia smiled and chuckled a little as they pulled up into his driveway, passing through an iron gate. The young nation shivered at the creepy Russian when he saw him smile and laugh.

_~I wonder what made him so damn happy. He's probably laughing about the torture he's gonna put me through!~_

His eyes widen a little as he looked back out the window and saw the Russian's home. He thought it'd still be the same lame mansion that he had visited during the Cold War. But nope, this mansion was slightly smaller and looked mostly new.

"New house?" he asked looking over to the older nation, who had just parked in the garage.

"Da. After U.S.S.R. fell, we burnt the old house and built this on top of it."

Alfred looked at him weirdly as they got out of the car. He yawned and stretched before heading into the house with his bags.

_~Extreme Home Makeover: Russian Edition.~_

The star spangled nation laughed mildly and wiped away the tears that pricked his eyes.

"Heh, only in Russia."

Ivan just looks at him curiously as he locks the door and leads the country further into his home. Besides America's giggles popping up here and there it was completely silent. They went up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door.

"Here you go America."

Alfred walked in to see the room he'd be staying in. It was decked out in elegant metallic colors of Russia's flag. A slightly above average sized TV on a nice black stand and a dresser next to it to match. He noticed a floor to ceiling window that led out to a balcony he guessed and next to it was a wooden door that he also guessed was the bathroom. There were elegant things here and there, and things that looked like if touched would break or fall.

"Damn. I'm just gonna say this now, but um…I can't guarantee that nothing in here will still be in one piece by the time I leave."

He sits his bags down and walks further into the room.

"Da, I know. You're a clumsy idiot, that's why your room doesn't have anything truly of value, or too much of anything breakable."

The younger country snapped his head around to look at Ivan's violet eyes.

"Screw you man!"

"Perhaps later Alfred."

Before the young nation could even give a heated retort to the Russian's statement Ivan said:

"It's close to 10 now so, Спокойной ночи Alfred. I'm feeling quite tired from the whole trip so, I'll see you in the morning подсолнечник."

Ivan smiled and closed his door. Leaving America alone in his room. The American turned around and looked at the neatly made bed, and destroyed its elegance by, oh so gracefully, flopping onto it sighing in exasperation.

"Stupid Boss…Stupid Russia, using my real name!" He rolls over onto his back to look at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm gonna die here."

He slinks off the bed and strips down to his boxers and undershirt and crawls back into his bed.

_~So warm! God this bed is amazing! I wonder if this what Russia feels like…No. No! I just did not think of that! Ugh, stupid Commie is affecting my awesome brain.~_

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

_~It's really quite here…I guess Toris and the guys really don't live here anymore…and hopefully his bat shit crazy sister Belarus isn't lurking around. I'm not prepared for that! ~_

Alfred laughed softly at this, a mental image of him fighting Belarus by shoving Russia into her appeared in his head making him laugh a little harder.

_~Damn the look on his face!~_

His laughter soon died down as he felt himself slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

Спокойной ночи -Good night

подсолнечник -Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just wanted to let everyone know I made up the thing about Russia burning down his house. I don't know if that actually happened so yeah. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it! Still more to come!*


	3. Teasing The Sunflower

As morning rolled around Ivan woke up as the sun seeped through his curtains. He growled a little and sit up and instantly a smile came to his face as he remembered that he had a bouncy blond a room over.

He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He slipped on a plain white long sleeve sweater and loose fitting gray jeans. Once dressed he walked out of his room and slipped into Alfred's room smiling. He walked over to his bed and brushed a few stray hairs out of the blond's face.

"Такая красивая подсолнечника."

Alfred stirred in his sleep, then nuzzled against the hand on his cheek. He gave a soft smile then his eyes fluttered open, then widened at the realization of whose hand it was.

"THE HELL!?"

He scooted back into the bed almost falling out of it. He quickly grabbed onto the sheets so he wouldn't fall over, then glared daggers at the Russian, who just smiled. It seemed damn near like a smug smirk.

"доброе утро Alfred."

"Burn in hell Commie!"

"Aw, I love you too." He said smoothly ignoring the 'Commie' comment. "Now I'm going to make breakfast, da?"

Immediately Alfred's rage disappeared and he calmed down. He was pretty hungry right about now, especially when being almost scared to death, when he opened his eyes to be greeted by violet eyes and a smiling Russian.

"You have food?!"

"Of course, you idiot. I'm not like you and eat out every day like a pig."

Instantly Alfred's face turned red in an angry/embarrassment blush.

"Fuck you! Now go make me food!"

"I don't know, your attitude is very off putting."

"Don't you dare! I'm not going to starve here! Ya know what?! I'm gonna make myself

some damn food!"

America got up and stormed out of the room in his t-shirt and boxers.

"You'd probably drug, or poison my food anyway."

Russia smirks as he looks at Alfred's ass as he gets up and walks out of the room. He was lucky to have such good self-control, or else Alfred would have been done for once he had gotten out of bed, showing off his boxers like that.

As Alfred finally found the kitchen, with help from Russia shouting out directions behind him. He stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see some stuff he never seen before and some he did.

"Uuuhhh…" He looked around and spotted an egg carton and a loaf of bread, "All right!

Eggs and toast."

Russia laughed softly as he watched the American try to put together his eggs and toast.

"So cute."

Alfred didn't hear Russia's 'cute' comment as he tried to find a toaster, a pan, and oil. Ivan moved up behind the American and wrapped an arm around his waist while also grabbing his hand. He moves it to another cabinet to open it up to find oil. He then moved the surprisingly quite, probably shocked, American around his kitchen.

_~America is so cute. This is going to be a fun 2 weeks of teasing.~_

He moved him to get out a pan, then light up the gas stove. He moved Alfred to put the pan on the stove, and pour in a light amount of oil. As the oil heated up Alfred finally snapped out of his trance.

"What the fuck!?" Alfred thrashed around and successfully got out of Ivan's hold. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The American had a light blush as his face looked at the Russian.

"I'm just helping." The older nation said innocently with a smile to match. "You seem to need it."

"Well thanks, but no thanks!"

He looks back to the stove and then notices the pan smoking. He grabs the pan and puts it on the back eye.

"Fuck this, I'm not even hungry anymore."

Once this was said his stomach growled audibly at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

_~This is just not my morning is it?~_

Russia smiles as he observes the young country. Alfred was too damn adorable. At this moment Russia had to use everything he had to not pounce on the blushing American and ravish him.

"Alfred. Here, let me cook now, da? You sit at the table and wait, ok?"

The star spangled nation begrudgingly walked over to the table and plopped down in a chair. He rested his chin in his palm as he watched Ivan put on a tight fighting black apron, and run around the kitchen grabbing this and that. Making something that he never had, but it smelled amazing. His mouth watered with anticipation.

_~Damn Ivan can cook! God I'm hungry. Heh, he looks good in an apron.~_

At this random thought Alfred wide-eyed and blushed a deep red.

_~What the hell is with me?!~_

"Alfred it's ready." Ivan placed a plate of something that looked like pancakes before Alfred snapping him out of his thoughts. "I even made you eggs."

Russia giggled and noticed Alfred's intense blush.

"Oh, Alfred are you sick? Your face is all red!" He placed a hand on Alfred's forehead and saw his face darken a shade more.

_~He's so fun to tease!~_

"N-No I'm not!" He swats his hand away. "I just thought—Never mind! Food!"

"Da, food."

_~God that was close. I almost told him.~_

Ivan chuckled and looked at Alfred poke his food, then give him a weird look.

"It's blini."

"B-Blini.."

Alfred cut into his food and dipped into the jam, well he assumed it was, and ate it. It tasted amazing! He then dipped into some sour cream looking stuff and didn't really much like it. He looked up when he noticed a cup of coffee set before him. He looked above him to see violet eyes peering into his blue eyes. He quickly pulled his head back down and looked at the mug.

"T-Thanks. I don't really see you as a coffee guy."

Ivan had just set down to his own food when America had said this.

"Well, I don't really care much for it, but I keep it around for guest and such."

"Right…"

_~Who would visit him, willingly…besides Belarus.~_

Ivan watched Alfred have a contemplating look, then his face relaxed as he took up his mug and drank down his coffee. Washing down the more than half eaten plate of blini and eggs, but instantly America froze.

"Shit! I ate this!"

His eyes widened as he tried to calm himself and see if anything would happen. Ivan gave a frown as he looked at the idiot across from him.

"You dumbass excuses for a country. I'm hurt to think that you'd think I'd just drug you after only a few hours of being here! Truly I'm insulted."

Ivan made a pouting face that looked like the face of a kicked puppy. Alfred just flushed red in embarrassment, but still threw out an insult.

"Whatever, you jerk. I wouldn't be paranoid like that if I trusted you more and if you didn't look so damn suspicious and creepy. Plus you said after only a few hours of being here! So you would do it!" Alfred stuck out his tongue and folded his arms.

~So there, ass!~

Ivan smirked as he saw Alfred's childish action.

"If you keep sticking your tongue out like that I'll be tempted to bite it."

Alfred instantly stuck his tongue back in and blushed.

"Prev."

Ivan smiled innocently and watched Alfred go back to eating his food. Then he too got back to eating his own breakfast.

** …... **

"So what you got to do that's fun around here?"

Alfred plopped onto the couch in Russia's living room after finishing his breakfast, and looked around the room.

"Hum…Well how about you put on some clothes, even though I have rather enjoyed seeing you in your underwear, and we can go do something that will be interesting."

Alfred blushes as he looks down and then abruptly gets up, pushes passed Ivan, and went to his room to change. Not even looking up at the man, as he did so. Ivan chuckled then began to hum an old folk song as he too walked to his room to also get changed for their activity.

** …... **

Alfred had finally changed after letting a steady stream of curses out for being so stupid and how unheroic he had been. He headed into the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror.

"Stupid Russia…" he blushed as he remembered what Ivan had said during breakfast and after,

"Stupid me…"

He breathed a heavy sigh and jumped as he heard a knock on his door.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Come on Alfred, we must be going before it's too late."

"It's only, like 12pm!"

"Come on Fredka!"

Alfred groaned and looked back in the mirror.

_~He keeps calling me Alfred and what's up with 'Fredka'?! Who does he think he is! He can't just name me whatever he wants! That Russian dick! I should go kick Ivan- ~_

As he thought this he had made his way to his bedroom door, and stopped once he opened it. The last words in his thought slipping out of his mouth.

"Ivan…"

The Russian stood before his door in black jeans that hugged him perfectly, gray shoes that looked like Addis, a gray and purple striped shirt, its sleeves rolled up. His scarf was a little loose but still hugged him, and his coat was in his arms. His violet eyes intense, yet relaxed.

"Aw, you said my human Alfredka!" Ivan smirked as he saw how the other superpower was looking at him. "Like what you see, da?" he cooed.

America flushed red and looked away.

"N-No! It's just, y-you look different. Not wearing your uniform all the time l-looks nice."

The young nation's blushes gets even darker. Ivan smiles like usual.

"Thank you Alfred. You look cute as well."

Alfred was wearing blue acid washed skinny jeans, black converse, a slim-fit black tee saying 'Hero!' in big white letters across his chest, and his jacket in his hands.

What Russia wouldn't give to just take the American right there, right now, in the hallway.

_~Control.~_

"S-Shut up! I'm not cute, I'm sexy! You just wish you could have a piece of this American ass, ya damn Commie."

America huffed, then walked passed Ivan to go to the front door. Ivan smirked at this and before Alfred was too far away he said:

"In due time Alfred."

America freezes, blushes a deep red, and continues to walk to the door, while throwing out an insult.

"Shut the hell up creep! Like I'd ever let you touch me!"

Once at the door, Alfred was still a little red from Russia's statement.

"Were are we going anyways, and is there food?"

"It's a surprise, da? And you just ate not too long ago."

As Ivan put on his coat Alfred gave a hasty retort.

"So! It's passed lunch time, and I'm always hungry! You know that, idiot!"

Ivan smirked as he grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Come on, you'll get food, promise."

Alfred reluctantly put on his jacket, and went out to the car with Russia close behind.

"God its fucking cold! I thought it was fall here!"

Alfred complained as he sat in the moving car that began to heat up.

"Da, it is. Just late fall, soon it will start snowing."

"Ugh, snow."

Alfred looked out the window as they passed by houses and cars.

"You don't like snow?" asked Ivan curiously.

"Nah, I like it to an extent."

Ivan smiled softly and enjoyed the silence and peace between them. For once neither one of them wanted to kill the other by being in the same confined space. Ivan chucked at this and as Alfred was about to ask him what's so funny, Ivan sang out:

"We're here~!"

Alfred looked out the window to see the car pull up in a parking lot, and got out once the car stopped. He looked at the building and found the sign, but it was in Russian and pouted.

"Where is this?"

Ivan chuckled and pulled something from the back seat of his car. He moved from the car to the door of the building, and held up what he had. A pair of black ice skates with purple laces in hand.

"We're going ice skating Alfred."

* * *

**Translations:**

Такая красивая подсолнечника.-Such a beautiful sunflower.

доброе утро Alfred.- Good morning Alfred


	4. Eat My Ice Shavings Bitch!

"We're going ice skating, da?"

"Say what?"

Alfred looked at Ivan suspiciously as he opened the door and signaled him to come on.

_~Ice skating? Really, that's his idea of fun?~_

After a minuet of loathing Alfred headed into the building with Ivan on his heels. Alfred shivered as he felt the cold air inside hit him. He looked at the rink to see a few people here and there. Couples skating hand in hand, teens in groups skating around the edge, and a few families enjoying an afternoon out. The music they played wasn't too loud or bad and the place was pretty cool. It sure was compared to the one he went to with Canada a while back. Those guys were crazy when on the ice.

"Not a lot of people, da?"

Alfred turned his attention from the rink and looked at the ash blond man smiling at him.

"Yeah. Where is the concessions stand at?"

Ivan looked around, but Alfred spotted it before him. Alfred walked over to it and in 5 minutes came back blushing slightly with a soda and a bag of chips.

"I thought you were starving Fredka?"

Alfred's light blush darkened as he sipped his soda.

"Shut up."

Ivan chuckled as he realized that America probably expected a hotdog or something like his food stands, but came to find none of that here.

"Well, shall we get you skates? I'm eager to see you fall on your face and ask me for help."

Ivan gave an innocent smile and tilted his head. Alfred glared daggers at him, as he finished off his "lunch".

"Whatever you Russian bastard. I can skate circles around you! Fucking dick!"

"Oh? Then let us get you skates to prove it, da?"

Ivan smiled as his eyes narrowed; looking into the glaring blue eyes he's come to love. A shiver ran down their backs, as the heat of their competitive sides came into play.

Russia watched Alfred as he laced up his rental skates and smiled. The young nation could feel those violet eyes burning a hole in him.

_~Come on it's going to be okay! You've skated like a bajillion times! It's like Russian roller skating! It's been a few years, but you can show that Commie who's boss! You're a hero DAMN IT!~_

"YEAH! Like Russian roller skating!"

Russia jumped a little from America's sudden outburst. America had done a fist pump in the air too, resulting in a few people looking at him oddly. Ivan arched an eyebrow as he looked at him curiously.

"Russian roller skating?"

"Yeah, you're going to eat my ice shavings bitch!"

"Oh? I see you were doing a…uh, mental pep talk, da? We'll see who the bitch is after this."

Ivan gave his usual, I'll-fuck-you-up innocent smile, as he looked at Alfred daringly.

"You're on."

The two made their way to an opening of the rink. They looked at each other intensely as their bodies heated up with a rush of competition, adrenaline, and something they couldn't identify. A shiver ran down the American's back as he looked into those deep violet eyes.

_~Why is it that only Ivan can always make me feel this rush? ...Eh, I'm gonna wipe the ice with his Russian ass anyway.~_

"Ready Amerika?'

"Damn straight Russia."

Once the two exchanged these words they bolted out on to the ice. They skated around the rink, the people, and themselves. Russia was known for ice skating, earning more medals in figure skating than America, and was practically a god on the ice. He curved, spun, and twisted on the ice elegantly; earning a few claps of praise from the other people. His scarf fluttered behind him as he circled around America.

"Show me what you got Amerika."

Ivan skated off backwards as he heard America's reply.

"Fuck you!"

_~God Ivan's hot on the ice. Shit, no brain, bad! …But he looks so good with his scarf and skating like that! Shit, ugh…whatever I can do better!~_

The young nation was pretty damn amazing on the ice himself! America had plenty of medals in figure skating as well, and was just as good as Russia any day! His moves were original, elegant, and a tad rugged, but he hadn't skated himself in years. He skated up to Russia, moonwalking as he did so smirking smugly. He too got a few claps of praise.

"You were saying something earlier about showing off?"

Ivan growled in annoyance and in good fun. He grabbed Alfred's hand before he got away. He picked up his pace and knocked Alfred off his skates, quickly pulling him up and over. Hoisting him up in the air above his head and smiling like usual.

_~Alfred is so light surprisingly. And he's quiet graceful on the ice too.~_

"You were saying, мой подсолнечника?"

Alfred was blushing furiously.

"Screw you!"

Ivan set America down and the young nation then grabbed both of Ivan's hands and swooped down. Skating right between his legs, giving a cocky wink as he slid under him. He let go and quickly straightened back up and grabbed onto one of the Russian's flapping scarf tails. He held on and twirled around Russia having the scarf wrap around him, bringing him closer and closer to his body. He let go of Ivan's scarf, and skated around him, his chest to the Russian's back. He grabbed his leg and arm lifting them up so he only skated on one leg and he did the same. He then brought his leg down, hoisted Ivan a bit off the ice quite considerably, but still in the same position, and made a very smooth curve on the ice. He gradually set Ivan down, the Russian used his free hand to unwind his scarf, and once free of Alfred's grip turned around.

"Nice trick."

Ivan smiled as he looked at Alfred's face and Alfred smirked back at him smugly.

"Heh, you think so?"

They could hear a few claps and cheers for the routine and smiled.

"Seems they think so too."

"Da."

Ivan pushed off of America and twirled around him. Then skated off in the opposite direction and came to a stop at the end of the rink. Alfred did the same and they looked at each other with intense eyes.

_~Damn he's good, but I'm going to fuck him up! …Why does that sound so dirty? ~_

_~I'm going to win, мой подсолнечника.~_

The two caught their breath then bolted for each other. As they got closer Alfred jumped into the air and Ivan followed suit. The two passing each other in mid-air with little margin for error. Once they were almost out of the others reach they both beautifully grabbed onto the other. Alfred's hand to Ivan's coat, and Ivan's hand to Alfred's jacket.

_~Got cha!~_

_~Got you!~_

And at this moment they both realized what idiots they were, and landed on the ice in a crumbled heap of scarf tails and limbs.

"Nice one America, you idiot!'

"Shut your face you Commie asshole! You did it!"

They both cursed at each other as they began to untangle each other, and once sitting upright on the ice they were assaulted with claps, cheers, and laughter.

"You still lost!"

"Nyet you did! You hit the ice first."

"Did not!"

The two argued and waddled off the ice. Both their backs and asses sore from the landing.

* * *

**Translations** :

мой подсолнечника- my sunflower


	5. Maybe

"I still say I beat you, ya fucker!"

"And I still say you did not!"

This along with a steady stream of giggles, curses, and insults in a mix of English and Russian filled the older nation's home as they walked through the door.

"Screw you and your gay skating!"

Alfred kicked off his shoes at the door and plopped down on Russia's living room couch.

"Whatever you say you dumbass excuses for a country."

Instantly the insulted country got up and walked over to the older nation and shoved him into the wall.

"What now Ivan!"

Russia smirks and grabs onto Alfred's jacket and slammed him into the wall. He groans as his head hits it.

"Fucker!"

Ivan smiles and leans in close to the American. His lips only a few centimeters away from Alfred's. They hovered over them not moving closer or away.

_~It's too soon! This isn't supposed to happen until next week, with Alfred wanting me as well. Damn it.~_

_~God if he's going to kiss me then do it already! DAMN! Wha…What the hell is with me? I shouldn't want this…right?~_

The two Superpowers blushed as they drowned in their thoughts. Ivan soon was the first to move, his lips pulling away. He let go of America and smiled softly.

"I'll go make dinner, da?

Alfred stood against the wall dazed before answering.

"Sure."

Not knowing if it was the right thing to say, but too spaced out to care. Ivan left to go to the kitchen and Alfred went to his room to think.

** …... **

Alfred paced in a tight circle around his room, as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

_~What the fuck was that!? What's going on?!~_

Alfred stopped moving and plopped down on his bed.

_~All right, all right. So Ivan has been creepily flirting with me. He was about to kiss me, which I find maddening, because he didn't…I've repeatedly think of him as hot and sexy…I like it when we fight, get competitive, and tease each other…~_

Alfred chews on his bottom lip as he tries to think.

_~I hate him with a passion and he hates me, yet he…he always stares at me, with those deep purple eyes that I love- ~_

Alfred blushes and shakes his head.

_~No way in hell! I do not like him or love him, or his eyes, or his creepy, yet sweet smile—ugh stop think already!~_

"UUuuuggghhhh!"

He throws himself dramatically to the side, laying on the bed face down. He could smell the food Ivan was cooking for dinner and his stomach growled.

"I love his food…Fuck you stomach…fuck everything."

He grips his stomach, then slinks off the bed. Heading out of his room to go to downstairs to the kitchen.

** …... **

As Ivan began to cook he let his mind wander.

_~Ah, Alfred was so beautiful on the ice and a little cocky a usual.~_

Ivan smiled at this thought and slips on his apron.

_~Maybe I should have kissed him. Why is this so much harder than I thought it would be?_

_He was supposed to come here, we're bicker like usual, over a weeks' time we'd get to know each other better and like each other. Then I would finally tease him into a kiss and take my sunflower finally.~_

Russia shakes his head in sadness and adds spices to his dish.

_~Fredka моя дорогаяподсолнечника, please tell me I didn't ruin my plan. That you will come to love me, and beg me to take you.~_

The tall male sighed heavily and turned his head as he heard a creek from behind. Alfred stood at the dining table looking at him.

"What is it Alfred?'

Alfred sighed a little relieved to hear Ivan use his human name. Even though he questioned why he was, then quickly killed off the truth that resurfaced from when he was in his room. He was not going to admit it to himself or anyone!

"Um…Do, do you want any help? I'm kinda bored so…"

Ivan perked up as he heard this. Thinking that maybe his plan could still work out.

"Da, I'll gladly accept your help Alfred."

Alfred smiles softly and his mood brightens up considerably, and walks over to help. The two work on making dinner at first awkward and silent, but soon insulting each other and laughing softly.

_~Yes. Things will work out.~_

* * *

**Translations:**

моя дорогая подсолнечника- my darling sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it! One more to go! Next chap gets intense on so many levels!*R&R


	6. Моя любовь

Over the next few days Alfred still isn't set with his feelings. He doesn't want to admit it, to acknowledge it, he doesn't want to get hurt. Sure the Russian is flittering with him and teasing but that's just playing that doesn't mean he…No! He's not even going to say the word! Just being in the house makes his chest tighten and it pisses him off.

_~Heroes shouldn't have this problem. ~_

Alfred looks at his bags, packed and ready to go, and sighs.

_~Just 5 days left.~_

He looks away from them, to the door, then back.

"Screw it."

Alfred picks up his bags and walks out of the room. He goes down stairs and to the foyer. Ivan sits in the living room and sees Alfred standing there in the hall though the entry way.

"Alfred?"

Ivan puts down his book and looks at the American worriedly.

"I-I…I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave early."

Ivan got up and walked up to Alfred, who blushes and doesn't meet his gaze.

"Why?"

"Because…Because—look I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Alfred shouted, snapping his head up to look at the Russian. He then moves to open the door, but Ivan put his hand on it shutting it. He put his other hand on the other side of America's head, boxing him in.

"Tell me why."

_~You can't leave me.~_

"I don't have to Commie!"

Alfred was getting pissed and so was Ivan. The tension was growing rapidly.

"Why does he care anyway, it's his fault!"

Ivan blinked a little surprised and Alfred blushed as he realized he said his thought out loud.

"My fault? What did I do?" Ivan growled out as he looked at America.

"Nothing! Nothing damn it! Move out of my way you dick!"

Alfred pushed Russia hard, making him stumble back. Ivan quickly recovered and grabbed America, pulling him close to his body, and then pinning him against a wall.

"Amerika tell me!"

Alfred looked at Ivan with hate and fear.

"Fuckin fuck Ivan! God you…you go into my head okay! I can't understand myself anymore, because of you! Everything I do you seem to just appear, and I can't get you out of my head! My chest hurts all the damn time now whenever it happens, and I just feel like I'm being suffocated by your Commie ass!"

He struggles in Ivan's grip and gets one hand free. He uses it to deck Ivan in his other arm to try and let him loosen his grip so he can escape. Ivan hissed a the punch and grabs his hand once more and shoves his lips against Alfred's. Their teeth clicking together as they kissed forcefully. Alfred didn't move an inch, he was frozen in his spot and found himself enjoying the kiss. When it broke Ivan put his lips to his ear.

"It's love Fredka."

"Fuckin…fuck you."

"Gladly sunflower."

Ivan kissed Alfred again this time less harsh and god was it good. Ivan had slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss and Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck to enjoy the contact. He moaned as he felt their tongues dance around each other, then fight for dominance. It was the most passionate a sultry kiss they have ever experience. They had to, reluctantly, pull away to catch their breath and blushed furiously.

"Damn Ivan."

Ivan smirked and kissed Alfred again heatedly. He could feel his member begin to stiffen and Alfred could too. He ground his hips into Ivan as they kissed and Ivan rocked back into him against the wall.

"A-Alfred."

Ivan moved his lips down America's neck and began to lick, tease, and suck on his neck making the young country gasp. He could tell that Ivan was going to make sure others could see his mark. Ivan pulled back and admired his handy work.

"R-Really?"

Ivan giggled and smiled innocently.

"I don't want others taking what is mine, моя любовь."

"Who said I belong to you!"

Alfred huffed then groaned loudly as he felt his cock being rubbed against by Ivan's again.

"This part of you seems to think otherwise." Ivan cooed

Alfred lulled his head back on the wall, but then shirked as Ivan grabbed his legs and hoisted him up. Carrying him bridal style up his stairs.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Going to my room," he quirks an eyebrow and smiles," unless you want to do it against the wall?"

Alfred blushed a deep red and kept his eyes down.

"S-Shut up! I hate you."

"I love you too."

Ivan chuckled as they walked into his room, and he puts Alfred on the bed by throwing him on to it.

"What the hell!?"

America is flushed red as he watches the Russian laugh and get on top of him pinning him to the bed.

"You are so cute Alfred."

"Stop saying that!"

"Make me."

Alfred growls in annoyance and then has an idea. He smirks and moves his leg between Ivan's and rubs it against his half hardened manhood, earning a deep moan, and quickly leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Once it broke Alfred smirked at Ivan with lust darkening his eyes.

"See was that so hard?"

Ivan smiled his usual sickly sweet smile and slid his hands up Alfred's shirt. America gasped as he felt the cold hands touch his hot skin and shivered.

"Hm no, but it might be harder for you to be quiet, любить."

He giggled and began to lift America's shirt up and tossed it. He took Texas and placed them on the night stand.

"So cute with or without glasses."

Alfred blushed and grabbed Ivan's shirt, quickly rolling over so he was on top.

"What did I just say about the cute thing, you big idiot!"

Ivan just shrugged innocently and Alfred glared at him.

"Whatever, it's your turn to lose your shirt."

Before Russia could do anything the blond country began to unravel his scarf and gently fold it up and place it under Texas. Ivan smiled at this and kissed the American, before he resumed pulling off his shirt.

Once the shirt was gone they both could clearly see the scars over each other's upper body. Some were even on Ivan's neck and Alfred guessed that, that was why Russia always wore a scarf, to hide them. He reaches out and runs his fingers over them and

Russia shivers under his touch.

"A-Alfred don't do that."

America looked at the ash blond nation's face and saw a deep blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"Oh, so that's is your um…Shit what's it called?"

As Alfred tried to remember what it was, Ivan reached up and pulled on the rouge hair on Alfred's head while smoothing his fingers over it. The star spangled nation moaned loudly, blushing and bit his lip in response.

"Erogenous zone, моя любовь, that's what it is called."

Russia giggled and smiled up at the American, who had clamped a hand over his hair.

"Don't touch Nantucket you jerk!"

"You named it?"

"Yeah, so?"

Alfred was a blushing mess and had half a mind to slap the smile off of Ivan's face.

"Так мило."

Alfred glared at him and then had another idea come to mind. He leaned down before the Russian could notice and licked his neck. He kissed and bit at the sensitive skin, leaving his own hickey behind. He groaned as he felt Ivan grind into him, but it soon ended once Ivan had regained some of his control and flipped their positions.

"Such a naughty подсолнечник you are Alfred."

Alfred was about to give a witty retort to that and ask what the hell he was always saying, but he never could. His lips were covered by Russia's and as they shared hot sultry kisses, Ivan pulled off Alfred's pants and boxers. The young Superpower gasped at feeling his cock freed and gripped teasingly.

"Ooo-ohhmm f-fuck!"

Ivan kissed his way down Alfred's body and flicked his tongue at the head of America's cock. He ran his tongue along the underside and placed kissed along it, teasing America terribly in the process.

"S-Stop teasing Florida already damn!"

"You named…you're very odd Amerika."

"Fuck you Commie!"

Alfred bucked his hips as he felt the his slit being thumbed by Russian hands.

"So rude."

Russia giggled, then backed away. He reached over Alfred to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. He popped it open and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. He placed them at Alfred's entrance teasing him at first, and right when Alfred was about to get pissed he wiggled them in.

"Relax Alfred."

The American shivered as he felt a second digit slip in, then gasped as a third joined too. Russia knew Alfred was ready when the honey blond began to rock into his fingers, pushing them deeper until they struck him just right.

"A-AAHH FUCK!"

Ivan slipped his fingers out getting a whine of disapproval from his lover, and quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. Alfred looked up to see Ivan's cock spring up and god it was huge.

"Holy fuck dude! You're huge as hell!"

Alfred shivered and blushed at seeing it, and was a little scared yet excited to see if it would fit.

"Da. Don't worry I wont hurt you."

Ivan said this as he lubed up his cock and leaned down to Alfred's lips. He kissed him sweetly as he began to push in. America moaned and gasped against his lips as he made it halfway in. Russia pulled away and let Alfred adjust, before pushing all the way in. The American screamed in pain and pleasure. The feeling of being stretched more and

filled up so quickly bring him to tears as he arched his back.

"M-Move damn it!"

Russia gladly obliged and began to thrust at a harsh rhythm. He let out a stream of Russian curses and such as he felt Alfred's tight heat surround him. Alfred clawed at the sheet of the Russian's bed as he ground down on every thrust, crying out in ecstasy. Ivan reached up and began playing the Nantucket, making Alfred scream his name in pleasure.

"I-IVAN!"

The two groaned and rocked their hips as they made love. Alfred was blushing and drooling as he felt his body convulse with having his sweet spot being hit constantly by the Russian dick inside him. He felt like he was going to be ripped in half, or exploded if he didn't get release soon. Ivan couldn't bear the feeling of Alfred's amazing body anymore. It was just too damn good and he could feel his climax coming faster than expected.

"Дерьмо! A-Al—"

"F-Fuck Ivan faster, I'm cl-close!"

Russia trusted faster and stroked Alfred's ahoge more as he felt their ends approaching quickly.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck—AH IVANNYYAAAA!"

Alfred arched his back as his hot cum splashed out onto their torsos. He shivered and convulsed around Ivan's cock, coaxing him to his own climax. He grunted Alfred's name low in his throat as he released his essences deep into the American. He filled him up to the brim and over flowed as he finished inside him. He then slipped out, and laid next to him. They both were panting heavily as they rode out their sex high. Ivan then reached over and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him close to his body. He kissed the young nation's hair and smiled.

"Я люблю тебя."

Alfred blushed and buried his face in Ivan's smooth chest.

"I love you too, ya asshole."

"Heh, capitalist pig." Ivan yawned this out as he felt his exhaustion catch up to him.

"Commie bastard." Alfred also yawned and closed his eyes.

"Спокойной ночи мои подсолнечника."

* * *

**Translations:**

моя любовь- my love

любить- love

Так мило- so cute

Подсолнечника- sunflower

Дерьмо- shit

Я люблю тебя- I love you

Спокойной ночи мои подсолнечника- Good night my sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.) I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews welcomed!


End file.
